The Game We Play
by Lostndreamz063
Summary: Well this story is about a girl named Lauren and her step-brother Scott... It also involves Peter being her biological father also...
1. Home Sweet Home

"Mom, do we really have to go and live with this boyfriend of yours, what is his name, oh yeah Martin Barringer?"  
  
"Lauren, how many times do we have to go over this we are moving in with him wither you like it or not!" Mom demanded from the front seat.  
  
"But according to your pass relationships you cant keep a relationship long enough. Just like my dad, you got sick of him and moved on. You told me he had a problem with drugs and shit but I think it was just you, you being selfish and always trying to come out on top of the situation looking like the victim. Isn't that right Mommy dearest??"  
  
"Lauren, we are here! Don't mess this relationship up for me and for god sake lose the attitude and be good for once. Martin's son wont be here yet, but he is coming in tomorrow and I expect you to be on your best behavior and make a good impression." Mom yelled.  
  
"Wouldn't want to make you look back now would we mother?" I laughed.  
  
With that Comment the Rest of the Ride Was in Silence….  
  
( At the Barringer's house. Martin comes out and greets Lauren and Nicole.)  
  
As we pulled up to the house, it didn't look so bad. Martin came out and greeted us and started to help us bring our bags into the house. As nice as all of this seemed to be, I knew it was not permanent, with my mother nothing good would last, it just wasn't possible.   
  
"So you must be Lauren. Your Mom has told me a little bit about you. She says you are a freshmen." Martin said trying to make conversation.  
  
I held my stomach. I wanted to cry and I did not know why. For while know I have been wishing I was going to move in with my real Dad, instead, but the odds of that were against me. I never even seen the man before in my life, he ditched my mother and I before I was even born, what a jerk. Then realizing I never even answered him, I finally said a simple "yeah."   
  
"Are you hungry? Would you like something to eat?? Martin questioned, seeing me hold my stomach.  
  
"No thanks. So my mom said that you had a son."  
  
"Yes, his is Scott. He will be here tomorrow to meet you. He has already met your mother." Martin said. "Would you like to get settled in your room, I will show you where it is? Feel free to decorate the room anyway you chose."  
  
Martin then showed me where my room was and brought my begs to my room for me. The room was a light pink sponge painted on the walls with red curtains. There was also a bed, dresser, and everything else that I would need, so I decided to unpack.   
  
"We will be downstairs, if you need anything ok Lauren." Martin said as he left the room.   
  
It really didn't seem to bad here, and I finally felt hopeful for that the first time in my life I might actually be able to stay in one place. 


	2. Settleing In

(Downstairs, only a few minutes later.)  
  
"Is she getting settled upstairs?" Nicole asked.  
  
"Yeah. She is really shy though isn't she?" Martin stated.  
  
"Don't let her fool you, just give her time and she will return to her normal self. It's just this is hard for her seeing as how we moved out my ex- husband's Jake's house. Then being separated from her step brother, Cole. All she wants to do is to live with her father and in his house ,but I just thinks she wants to feel like she doesn't have to be moving around all the time, and the idea of a regular father. Hopefully you will become that stable father she needs in her life." Nicole sighed.  
  
"I cant' even imagine have tough it is on her being moved from place to place and not having a father. She is a wonderful girl, don't sell yourself short on that." Martin said as he kissed Nicole.  
  
( It's know dark outside.)  
  
I decided to come out of my room, that I locked myself in for hours. I was really angry know, and I wanted to just go out and be with friends, but of course they were twenty miles in the other direction.  
  
( Downstairs.)  
  
"Mom, can I go outside just in the front yard for awhile?" I asked.  
  
Martin answered instead of Mom. "There is a football and a basketball in the garage if that helps."  
  
"Sure, thanks." I said walking out the front door.  
  
(In The Garage.)  
  
Hum.....What to do? There was a football, not to much fun to play by yourself though. Lets give the basketball ago. Of course needs air. Oh well those front steps look comfy. I just sat down with my head slumped into my arms. Then out of nowhere this cute guy showed up.  
  
"Do you live here, I mean I never seen you here before. Hi, my name is Jordan." said the boy, who was stumbling over his words.  
  
( The boy sits down.)  
  
"I am Lauren. Yeah just moved in with my soon most likely to be step father. He is pretty cool though."  
  
"That is good then. Look I am having a few people over at my house tonight we are going to swim and stuff it would be a great way to meet new people. Just tell them my name is Jordan Lockheart, your parents should let you come. Mr. Barringer knows my father. I will come bye at nine or so and see if you can come." He said leaveing.  
  
"That would be great." I smiled for the first time here.  
  
( In the house.)  
  
"Hey Mom, Martin, is any one here?"  
  
"Yeah in the living room." Martin answered.  
  
"Can I go to a party tonight at Jordan Lockheart's house? He is having a few people over."  
  
"I know the parents they always supervise the parties." Martin said.  
  
"Lauren, no, not tonight it is the first night in the house. I would really liked it if you stayed here tonight." Mom said softly.  
  
"Mom!"  
  
"Lauren, no."  
  
"AHHHH! I hate you." I screamed.  
  
I ran upstairs almost slammed my door, god I hated that women. I bet if I lived with my dad he would have let me go.... 


	3. Flesh And Blood

The next thing I knew I woke up and it was 10:00 am. Since there was no school I was not late for anything, for a change. I was still in my clothes from the night before, and I looked at myself in the mirror. Besides badly needing a shower, I still was the same brown haired, brown eyed, girl I've always been.  
  
(Downstairs.)  
  
"Hey Martin, would you mind if I took a shower?" I asked.  
  
"Lauren, you don't need to ask, you live here now too." Martin said. "But just try to hurry Scott and Peter should be here within the hour."  
  
Peter, god I hated that name. It was the jerks name. I don't even know why after all those years, that I still kept his picture, that mother gave me when I was a little girl. I missed him though, because even someone is flesh and blood, you love them, even if they don't love you!  
  
(Driving.)  
  
"So how do you feel about meeting Nicole's daughter Lauren?" Peter asked Scott.  
  
"A little nervous, I guess. I never had a sister before." Scott replied.  
  
"Just take it one step at a time." Peter suggested.  
  
( At the house.)  
  
"How was the shower?" Mom asked.  
  
"Like you would really care. How come you are acting all motherly-like lately? Ist it just now that suddenly you relized Martin is watching and you need to start being a mother?"  
  
"Lauren, hunny, we need to sit down later and have a talk about your attitude. I do not want to put up with it anymore and either with Martin." Nicole replied.  
  
"Yeah, whatever mom." I sarcastically said going upstairs.  
  
(A few Minutes Later)  
  
"A car is here. That is probably Scott and Peter. I should go down and greet them." Martin said going to the door.  
  
Meanwhile I heard this and went downstairs sat on the couch when the door opened and in walked Martin and two other people. I gazed at the man with the dark brown hair. I swore I knew that hair. I gasped. Oh my god I thought . I got up and ran upstairs hitting one of the three men. As soon as I got to my room I closed the door and locked it, ran to the dresser, got the pictured of my father and realized that the man downstairs was him. I froze, the day I had waited for was here and I had the opposite reaction I thought I would have. Feeling overwhelmed I just slid down the wall, holding the picture next to my heart, as I began to cry.  
  
(Mean while back downstairs.)  
  
"What is going on?" Scott asked.  
  
"I have no idea." Martin said in reply to Scott's question. "Nicole, there here."  
  
Walking into the room not paying attention to the brown haired man, Nicole answered "Ok I am coming, where is..." Nicole froze, "Peter."  
  
"Nicole." Peter said. "You have a daughter?"  
  
"Peter she is yours, you ran off before I could tell you. I am so sorry." Nicole said in more shock then anything.  
  
"You mean she is mine?"  
  
"Yes Peter. What happened to you, I tried to get a hold of you but you disappeared?"  
  
"I went away." Peter sighed.  
  
"Well, I could have told you that. "Nicole said sarcastically still shock from seeing the man who had vanished off the face of the earth, before they were able to share the most precious gift, that he could ever give her. 


	4. The Man From The Picture

After Lauren had run upstairs, Scott took his Dad's arm and led him off to the side. "Dad, shouldn't someone go see if Lauren is all right?" Scott asked his father.  
  
"If you want to go try, be my guest. Good luck though, you doesn't like talking much about what is wrong."  
  
"Well, if wouldn't hurt to try, and besides she really hasn't gotten to know me yet, so maybe I will have a chance." Scott said as optimistically as he could.  
  
"Don't push her into saying anything too soon, Scott. She just had her father come back into her life and all." said Martin.  
  
(Upstairs)  
  
What am I suppose to do? I love my father, I dreamed about having this moment all my life, and when the opportunity finally happened, I blew it. I ran away. How could I have done this? This is silly sitting her and crying over nothing, maybe I should give him a fair chance to explain himself, you never know all of this might have even been the bitch-of-a-mother's fault that I have.  
  
(Downstairs with Nicole and Peter)  
  
"Nicole, you hid my daughter from me for fifteen years. You are acting as if it is no big deal and its just something that happened!"  
  
"Peter, I didn't want her around you!" Nicole shouted.  
  
"What right did you have to decide that?"  
  
"You were into the drugs, for god sakes Peter the night she was conceived you were high and off on another planet."  
  
"If she really is mine, then you cant keep her from me. You have don't that long enough. True, back then I had a lot of problems, but I dealt with them, and I have been clean for years."  
  
"Peter, you left without even saying good-bye."  
  
"Nicole, don't you understand, you knew how bad I was with drugs. If I even had any idea that you were pregnant, I would have stayed in touch with you. I wouldn't have thought that it would be better if I just left you alone. Those wounds had to heal."  
  
"Bullshit. You were a selfish fucking bastard, you never cared about anything." "Nicole, we are getting nowhere. We have to resolve this, before it is too late and her wounds cannot heal. I'm calling my lawyer were getting a DNA test and if you are telling the truth and she is mind then I will get joint custody." Peter said taking out his cell phone and making a call.  
  
(Upstairs.)  
  
"Lauren, can you please open the door its Scott?"  
  
"Go away, I am not talking to you."I half sobbed and half yelled.  
  
"Lauren, just let me come in. I just want to make sure that you are okay in all. I won't make you talk about anything you don't want to talk about." Scott said in a soothing/reassuring voice.  
  
"Dont you people just know how leave me alone. Oh wait that was my jerk of a fathers.  
  
job. You cant make me feel better about myself or even tell me to forgive my father for just leaving me behind, with that stupid bitch." I cried.  
  
"Lauren, just please let me in." Scott  
  
I looked over at the dresser, I knew I still had those pain killers hiding in a sock. I debated whither or not, if I should just take them. I really only wanted weed stash that was in the other dresser drawer. After thinking about it, it was to risky, but damn did I want to get high. But I figured that pretty soon they would be busting down my door, and I could not bear for them to find the dwindling stash I have managed to hold onto since back home. Not willing to take the risk of losing it, I decided my best bet was to let Scott in. With this decision, I went to the door and let Scott in.  
  
Scott came in and sat on my bed. "Are you all right, but I promise I wont make you talk, if you don't want to. Just know that it really does help to talk things threw with somebody.  
  
"I don't know, I don't really know what to think. Do you really know my father." I asked  
  
"He is a good guy. He is always there for you when he needs you, and a really good listener." Scott answered.  
  
Not believing this I answered, "Yeah some great role model, abandoning my mother and I for fifteen years."  
  
"He didn't even know about you."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Look, I really cant answer many questions for you, but the man downstairs can." Scott said heading to the door. "Thanks for listening, Scott."  
  
"No problem."  
  
With that Scott and I headed downstairs. I was now a little more prepared to meet the man that gave me to my mother! 


End file.
